Rachel's Story Chapter Three
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This chapter will fill you in on the expose Rachel is working on. How it affects Trenton. Also a hint of two new romances.


RACHEL'S STORY

CHAPTER THREE

WRITTEN BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

Rachel's world gets rocked by a tall dark handsome man. What information he gave her will rock Trenton to it's core and Trenton is not the only one's world that gets shook up.

 **THREE DAYS LATER:**

Rachel was at work when a man about 6 foot 1 inch tall walked up to Rachel's desk. He had the type of very dark brown hair that made you want to run your fingers through it. Because it looked so silky.

He asked for Janice.

"I am sorry, Janice is out of the office. Can I help you, I am Janice's assistant?"

"I have a story I wanted her to check out."

"I will be the one doing most of the research. Have a seat and filled me in on what this story is about."

Rachel had to catch her breath when she looked into this man's medium chocolate brown eyes.

Rachel had to force herself back into why the man was here.

"Well I have pictures and information about a company that is dumping raw sewage and chemicals into a local creek. It is killing all the fish."

"Can you leave me the information. Let me work on this over the week end. I promise to call you on Monday to let you know what Janice has decided."

"You promise to actually work on it? I took it to the newspaper and they refused to print anything about it."

"I can't speak for Janice but I do promise I will fully research your information. I also promise to call you with a "yes" or "no" answer first thing Monday morning."

The man left the folder with his name and phone number and left the office.

Rachel had a talk with herself.

"Settle down Rachel. You don't know anything about that man. You don't normally get so shook over any man. What is your problem?"

All Rachel knew was that man struck a cord with her that no other man including her deceased husband have evoked in her and it thoroughly shook her.

When he handed her the folder his hand touched hers and it felt like a warmth traveled clear through her. Rachel was not ready for such an intense feeling from a stranger.

Rachel shook her head and started reading the folder.

When she got to the pictures she became totally furious!

Rachel knew this kind of damage had to be illegal.

Rachel picked up the phone.

"Stephanie, I have just come into some shocking information. Janice is gone for the day. If I bring it home with me can you help on the research of this travesty?"

"Sure, Rachel. What kind of problem is it?"

"A man brought me a folder. A local company is dumping raw sewage and chemicals into a local creek."

"They can't do that!" Stephanie yelled.

"I think I know how to get the information but I also know you see things we don't. This would be my first major project. I want to do it right."

"Sure, I will come over tomorrow and we will work on it together."

"I hate to ask this but could you bring your RangeMan laptop? I know RangeMan search engines are better than we have here at the station."

"Sure, we will compare the two systems. We might even get a sale out of for Hector. Hector created the systems. He gave RangeMan permission to sell them if they so chose. I will bring Hector with me as well since it involves his systems."

"Wow! I would like his opinions as well."

"I wouldn't have caught half of my skips without those systems."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

"See you tomorrow, Rachel."

 **SATURDAY AFTERNOON:**

Rachel has Stephanie coming over with her RangeMan laptop.

When Stephanie arrived they sat at the kitchen table. Rachel showed Stephanie the file the man gave her.

As soon as Stephanie opened the file she was shocked when she read the name of the company.

The company dealt with very corrosive chemicals. They had been sued twice before but not one time did it ever result in a trial or any further charges.

This sent Stephanie's Spidey Senses into overdrive.

Rachel ran the information along with her own ideas through the TV station's system.

Rachel came up with 7 pages of information.

Stephanie ran the exact same information through RangeMan's system. It produced 22 pages!

Then Stephanie ran some other ideas of her own and found another 12 pages of information.

Rachel was shocked to say the least.

Stephanie used three colored highlighters: Red for needs more research; Blue for high importance; Green was for minor stuff.

After two hours of going over everything Stephanie found enough information to infuriate her

Stephanie called Ranger.

"Batman, can you come over to Rachel's? We have a major bombshell in the works. I need your help. Please bring Hector and his laptop with you, Pretty Please".

"You said Pretty Please? Don't tell me you are going to set this town on it's ear again. Or are we in that much danger?"

"BOTH! Please hurry."

"Give me ten."

Ranger hung up and buzzed Hector.

"Hector, I need you to go with me to Rachel's and they need your laptop."

"I will be right up. Sounds urgent."

"Stephanie asked me "Pretty Please." She also said we were in danger."

"Crap! The girl and her Spidey Senses. Be there in a second."

With in ten minutes Ranger and Hector were parked at Rachel's

"What have you uncovered, Babe?"

" This man brought a file to Rachel. It proves Tri-Chem is dumping illegal waste into our water supply! The very water the town drinks! This could be poisonous for anyone to drink! Some one is bribing the powers that be. From this file it has been going on for five years!" Stephanie said.

"What can Ranger do?" Rachel asked Stephanie.

"They have contacts in many government agencies along with other government contacts that can get things we can not."

Stephanie handed the file to Ranger.

"Interesting. I don't see any proof." Ranger said.

Then Stephanie hand him the pages RangeMan's system produced.

After reading all 22 pages of the RangeMan's system. Ranger hit Rhino Mode himself!

Hector then read the RangeMan file.

Hector was as livid as Ranger.

"You mean to tell me that the City's Mayor, the Sewage Department Manager, the Codes Department and Senator Dickie Orr have known about this all along?" Hector asked

"They have been poisoning us and no one is stopping them?" Ranger said.

"Yes. But here is the stumbling block. Because of my contentious divorce with Dickie I can not be anywhere near this story! I need to be out of this town when it hits. This town will blame me even though Dickie and I have been divorced for over 8 years. I will be blamed even if I am here or not!" Stephanie said.

"You are right about that, Babe. What do you suggest?"

"Too much hurricane damage for me to go to Miami. You have mentioned you wanted to open a new office in Nashville. What if I take a Core Team member from each city. We go to Nashville and have it hit the news that RangeMan may expand to Tennessee. Also that I am the one in charge so they know I am out of town and will have receipts to back it up. Then when it hits it can be reported I can prove I am innocent."

"What about the children?" Ranger asked.

"Julie will be here with Rachel. So will Bradley. Ricardo can not travel yet so we will let your Mom and Dad either stay with him here or at their place. He is being home schooled so either place will work out just fine."

"You know I don't want to be away from you that long?" Ranger objected.

"Then you or I can sneak ourselves either in or out of Newark since that is where the jet is kept." Stephanie said.

"Why did you need me here?" Hector asked.

"Hector, the searches were done on **YOUR** programs. If we bring this out in the open will it get you in trouble?"

"No. Every one of my programs are copyrighted and I have legal documentation that I own them. They are strictly legal." Hector answered.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble that is why I asked **BEFORE** I let them know how we got the information. Also do you have any objections to installing YOUR programs onto Rachel's laptop?"

Hector checked her laptop.  
"She has enough RAM to handle the programs. And no I have no objections."

"Rachel, come by RangeMan tomorrow and let Hector install the programs on your laptop. I will give you written permission to own them. My only stipulation is should you choose to leave the TV station or you are let go that the laptop needs to be brought to Hector to remove only HIS programs." Ranger requested of her.

"I will agree to those conditions. I am amazed at how detailed they are!"

"If you ever find anything that is red flagged then ask either myself or Hector or even Lester. We can use our clearances to clear up any confusion." Ranger stated.

"Thank you, Ranger. Should I call Janice in on this?"

Ranger looked at Stephanie. Stephanie was shaking her head "yes"."

"Babe, thinks we should. What about you Hector?"

"I think we need to have John Kincaid in on this because Dickie is involved. With Dickie as Stephanie's ex we need our own assets covered BEFORE this report gets out."

All of them agreed. This will rock Trenton to the core.

 **MONDAY:**

Rachel called Ronnie Williams. The man who brought her the information.

"Hello."

"Ronnie, this is Rachel Martine."

"What can I do for you, Rachel?"

"I would like to have a meeting with you. I am working on the expose to get it ready to broadcast on the information that you gave me. This story is far bigger than you can imagine. What time would be good for you?"

"I am a professional musician so I don't get to bed until 3 am. Then I have to be up at 7am to work in my father's cabinet shop. Would it be too much trouble for you to come to the club before everyone gets there?"

"What time is best?"

"How about 7 PM at Joe's Mill Saloon?"

"I know where that is. Ronnie your information is going to be like an A Bomb has been dropped on this town."

"A-Bomb? I didn't think it would be that bad!"

"Your story has illegal activity, like you thought. But also it is based on greed and corruption at the highest level. Not to mention there is a Russian mafia factor which is also tied to the prostitution on Stark Street."

"I can't wait to see what you found out."

"I will see you at 7PM. Is there a room we can meet in so this doesn't get out before the show?"

"Sure the boss will let us use his office."

"See you at 7 PM."

Rachel pulled up to the Saloon. There were a few cars there.

Rachel went inside and looked around.

Rachel spied Ronnie sitting at the bar.

Rachel''s heart skipped more than a couple beats at the sight of the gorgeous hunk of a man.

"Calm down, Rachel. You are here to do a job not pick up a man!" She told herself.

Rachel walked up behind Ronnie.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

Ronnie turned to face her.

When he smiled at her Rachel felt like she was going to melt into a puddle right there on the floor.

"Nice of you spare me some time. I didn't realize how busy a man you are."

"Come on I will show you where we can talk in private."

Ronnie got up and put his hand on her back and led her to the Saloon's office.

"What kind of things did you find out that you think will be big enough for an A-Bomb?"

Rachel shoved a file across the desk at him.

Ronnie skimmed through the information.

"Holy Crap! I hope it never gets out who leaked this information. I would be a dead man!"

"This is a possibility. Please take some precautions before this hits the air. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you because of my story."

Ronnie kept reading. Finally he laid the file down.

"When is this broadcast going to air?"

"In about two weeks. I noticed a RangeMan protection sign on the window. Would you mind if I contact Ranger about your protection?"

"I can't afford that. I barely makes ends meet now."

"When you are here Ranger's men can make sure you are safe. Would you mind if I called him?"

"It is your call. This has me freaked out to say the least."

Rachel phoned Ranger's cell phone.

"Yo."

"Ranger I am at Joe's Mill Saloon. I am talking to Ronnie Williams. He is the one who gave me the file that started this investigation."

"How can I help you?"

"I notice a RangeMan sign in the window. Do you still cover this business?"

"Yes. We have cameras both inside and outside. It is on our patrol list. Why?"

"The man who gave me the file works here as a musician six nights a week. His life may very well be in danger when this hits if anyone finds out he is the one who fed me the information."

"What do you need from me, Rachel?"

"I am here now with him. Could you instruct your men to make physical checks inside to make sure he is still alright. I mean they are here anyway would it cost more to make sure he is protected and to keep an eye on his Red Cavalier while he is working?"

"No extra charge. I will tell the men when the third shift comes in."

"Thank you, Ranger. You know the depth of the problem so I would hate to have harm come to him because of my expose."

"Tell him my men will be there. They won't have to talk to him so as not to give someone the idea he is under protection but they will be there just the same."

"Thanks, Ranger."

Rachel hung up.

"Ronnie, Ranger will but the men on notice of a possible threat and they will keep an eye on you while you are here. They will not give it away that you are under their protection. No charge to you or the business."

"Thank you, Rachel. Let's hope it won't come to that."

Ronnie gets up and walks around the desk.

"I appreciate your concern."

Ronnie looked down at her and she wanted him to kiss her. But she made no moves in that direction.

"Rachel, would you like to stay and hear me play tonight as my guest? It would please me a lot to have you here."

"Let me call my babysitter. I have a teenage daughter and a 14 year old son. They are big enough to take care of themselves but I have a bodyguard living in the cottage on the property. He is only an intercom call away but I still need him to know how late I will be."

Ronnie took one step towards her.

"Rachel, you have fascinated me since I met you. When this is over I would like to get to know you if don't consider me too forward."

Rachel looked up at him. She smiled.

"Ronnie, I would like that. I have been intrigued by you as well."

"I thought of calling you a few times but I was afraid you would consider me a pervert."

"I am new to the area. I moved here from Miami. I don't know anyone here yet so I would be honored to be your friend."

Ronnie took another step until they were almost touching.

"Rachel, I am out of my league with you but I feel like there is a connection I haven't felt for any woman in a very long time."

"Then we both must be on the same page because I felt it the minute you came up to my desk. I thought I was being hormonal or just plain crazy."

Ronnie pulled her close and kissed her until both were breathless.

Rachel was floating. She had already fallen for this gorgeous hunk of a man."

"You aren't mad at me?" Ronnie asked.

"No, I wanted to do that the first time I saw you."

Ronnie pulled her to his chest and squeezed her to him.

"Rachel, I don't understand myself right now. I have never felt like this before. When I met my ex-wife it was not this quick but I just need to touch you. It is scary for me. I am afraid I will scare you off."

Rachel looked up at him.

"Ronnie, I want the same thing you want. I don't understand this pull but it feels right to me and I am not against this draw that I feel towards you."

Ronnie kissed her again.

"God, I can't get enough of doing that."

Rachel snuggled into his chest.

"If you are a pervert then so am I. I have thought of you every day since we first met. I have wondered what it would be like to be kissed by you."

"I wanted to kiss you that day in your office but I didn't think that would be right. But I thought it nevertheless!"

"Any time you want to you have my permission."

"I won't do it in public just yet. But I would like a real date with you if you don't mind."

"I would like that too. We can keep this under wraps until the furor dies down some."

"Would you let me take you out to eat after I am done here tonight?"

"I would like that."

"Me too. Maybe we better go back downstairs before Wayne sends up a rescue party." Ronnie said.

"No rescue needed here."

Ronnie kissed her again.

"I can't wait until I can do that and not look over my shoulder to see who is watching."

Ronnie escorted her back downstairs and to a table at the very back.

"Bill, her drinks are on me."

"I can pay my own way."

"But it is more fun this way." Ronnie said.

He smiled at her and Rachel would give him anything he wanted at that moment.

Bill the bartender noticed that smile on Ronnie's face.

Bill smiled too. In the 8 years he had known Ronnie he was never this happy before.

Ronnie went to the stage to get ready to play.

Rachel watched his every move. The smile never left her face.

About 11 pm Bill brought her another soda.

"Thank you, Bill."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Bill pointed to Ronnie and the huge smile he had on his face.

"That smile. We haven't seen that big of a smile in years."

"Was he that unhappy?"

"He is a very private man. Not sure but he just comes in does his job and doesn't bother anybody."

"We are new friends so maybe things will change?"

"I hope that smile sticks around a long time. I better get back to work."

Rachel sat through all 6 hours of music.

She felt relaxed, enjoyed the music, she loved being able to stare at Ronnie without people catching on. She too was happy.

It took two weeks of planning and more research before Janice and Rachel were ready to air the program.

Stephanie had been telling people she was going to Nashville. Stephanie made sure the Burg Grapevine was made aware of her plans.

Stephanie did go to Nashville. One Core Team Member from each office formed a team to give her a wider and more diverse coverage. They did scout out locations for a new office building.

They had a total of ten possible locations. They had specifications to go with each building. It was going to be a joint Core Team decision in case any of their members wanted to move to the new location and help train the applicants.

After the two weeks Rachel was ready to broadcast her expose to the TV viewers. Thanks to some extra research by Hector's magic fingers they were able to prove that Trenton's Mayor was getting over $3,000 a month to keep everything quiet. He got this money as a kick back for allowing the sewage and chemical dumps.

Dickie Orr, was one of the partners on paper. His bank account showed a $5,000 a month deposit from Tri-Chem as his partnership papers declared to be his "salary". This made him liable for any wrong doing by the company. Dickie's lawyers tired to get him out of it but the courts denied their petition. If found guilty Dickie could face 20 to 25 years in prison plus restitution to the city of Trenton.

During the research it was also found out that the chemical fiasco was also linked to Terri Gilman. Her bank account also showed a $2,000 a month deposit from Tri-Chem. Terri was also charged for having knowledge of the dumping and not reporting. Not to mention the profit she was making on the deal. The Sewage Director was also a member of the Russian mafia working from Stark Street. This link led to a possible prostitution connection. He was charged with the cover up and for his dealings in arms and the prostitution ring on Stark Street.

Eventually all members were tried and convicted of all of the charges against them and sentenced to different prison terms along with restitution fines.

The day of the broadcast Ranger had everyone, including subs from every other office in town because he was afraid there was going to be multiple uproars. All of the kids were taken to his parent's house in Newark. The whole Manoso clan was there also. There was posted guards and many hidden guards so no one was going near the kids or his whole family.

Rachel went on TV and laid out the facts as she had learned them. She provided pictorial proof of the dumping and that the license numbers in a few of the pictures came back to Tri-Chem. Rachel then listed all the principal investors along with how the town's connections to each of them were connected to Tri-Chem. She laid out the facts of the type of chemicals they were dumping. Rachel also laid out the side effects to humans of those chemicals. Rachel also had proof from three renown independent labs as to the possible effects drinking the water could cause. Rachel also noted that the cancer rate had jumped 45% in the last 5 years. It was attributable to the type of chemicals they were dumping. Rachel also noted the labs reported a 25% increase in birth defects in the last 5 years, including a rise in stillbirths by 15%. This also was a possible lawsuit waiting to happen for any parent giving birth to a child with a birth defect. Not to mention any still born child. A Class Action Lawsuit was filed against Tri-Chem and all of those that covered it up.

Rachel did not divulge how she found out about the fact that the Gilman compound was using a separate water source. They only drink and cook with bottled water from out of town sources. This gave the viewers the impression the Gilman's had prior knowledge the water was unsafe and how they made arrangement to get around using Trenton's water supply. Could this be a sign of guilt? But definitely it is a sign they knew there is a problem with Trenton's water supply.

When everything was spelled out the town of Trenton began to implode from all the fall out. True to form the Burg Grapevine did try to bring up Stephanie's name but their lies were easily debunked. Angie Morelli was on the most staunch spreader of the rumor that Stephanie knew of Dickie's involvement. John Kincaid then filed a Slander lawsuit on Stephanie's behalf. When Angie found out she could spend over 5 years in prison and face a $10,000 fine she decided to shut her mouth. But because she had already did the Slander along with all the large amount of evidence stacking up against her went to prove she was part of the cover up as well. Angie plead guilty to the charges and received 3 years in prison and 3 years probation. Hmm, with Angie Morelli gone the Burg Grapevine quietly withered away! No big loss!

Two months after the blow up Stephanie came back to Trenton. The team had secured a building in Nashville. All the applicants chosen would be trained in Trenton or Miami. They were trained for three months then moved back to Nashville.

The first week end Stephanie was back home for good. The Manoso family was planning to throw a family wide gathering. Ranger's parents, all of his siblings, their families were invited. Amy and Lester C were also invited.

Bradley asked if Lester could be involved.

Lester Santos volunteered to check with Amy..

Lester drove to Pat's Diner.

Amy greeted Lester.

"Amy, do you have a minute to talk to me?"

"Sure, Lester, what can I do for you?"

"This Sunday there is going to be a large family get-together to welcome Stephanie back home.

Bradley asked if he could invite you and Lester. We would love it if you and Lester would come and join our family for this occasion."

"But I am not family."

"We think of you as family. I will come and pick you two up if you like. I, personally, would love it if you would join us."

Amy couldn't help but smile. She too was drawn to Lester Santos.

"Are you sure they won't mind us invading their gathering?"

"The invitation was mentioned and received an unanimous agreement."

"Then we would love to come. What time?"

"I will pick you up around 11 am. I will see to it that you get home safely as well."

"Thank you, Lester."

"Lester stuck out his hand for her to shake.

Lester just wanted to touch her again.

Amy shook his hand.

Amy felt the electric feeling like she did the last time he touched her.

"Thank you, Amy. I will look forward to seeing you and Lester on Sunday."

"Do I need to bring anything?"

"Just you and Lester. Ranger is providing everything else."

"I will be ready. I take it is going to be causal dress?"

"Yes. We are laid back people. I will see you on Sunday."

"Thank you, Lester."

"Thank you, Amy. It will give me time to get to know you better."

"I will look forward to spending time with you and everyone else."

Lester smiled a 200 watt smile at her. If only she knew how much she meant to him already."

A/N: Love is in bloom in Trenton so it seems. Hope you like the story so far. If there are any mistakes feel free to let me know so I can fix them. I am wholly responsible for any/and all mistakes. I still can't figure out how to update each chapter without making it a new story so guess I will do it my way. It will read the same, I guess. Sorry I must be dense.


End file.
